This is a double-blind, placebo controlled study for subjects that have either failed previous interferon therapy or relapsed after completion ofinterferon therapy for chronic hepatitis C. Subjects will be randomized to either Intron A 3 MU daily or Intron A 5 MU daily, plus ribavirin 1000-1200 mg/day or placebo. All subjects will receive up to 48 weeks of therapy, and will have an additional 24 weeks of follow up.